Unplanned Reunion Rewrite
by MasteringAMuggleLife
Summary: Ash, Brock and Dawn have a quick reunion with May, Drew and Max when Misty drops out of the sky, literally! Gary and Ritchie join the group as they learn that Giovanni has finally had enough of the group of teenagers and a bounty has been put on their heads! Will this Unplanned Reunion prove to hard as the teenagers face; death, jealousy and... Hormones? (Please read A/N).
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Feet slam against the wooden panels as a tirade of cloned uniforms and guns storm the halls, each ready to receive their next instructions. They stood in organised lines as their unidentifiable faces looked to the large screen adoring the plain plastered wall. The only sound that of eager anticipation of the new recruits. A flash opened up the screen revealing a sturdily built man sat straight with elbows perched on either chair arm, both connected by the adjoining of hands sat centre of the scene. No face could be interpreted as the shadows swallowed much of his figure yet it was unspoken knowledge that this was a man to be reckoned with.

In greetings to the appearance of their superior a unison of orchestrated salutes performed gratitude that could only build up their boss' confidence.

An unnamed commander strides forward, arms behind back as he addresses their leader.

"Sir." A smirk appeared on the superiors face, unbeknownst to the troops of men. "The men are trained, the equipment is ready and nobody is any the wiser. I assume we will have the orders to continue forward with your plan?"

Silence.

Until finally he spoke; "we shall-" the lingering tension causes many to hold their breath, awaiting some kind of appreciation. But none is received. "However-" no solider was bold enough to express their sincerest disappointment. "We have more pressing matters to take care of first." At this even the commander was baffled. For years this plan had been commencing, perfected by the most brilliant of minds, as hours upon hours of hard labour went into the creation of the idea- yet now something is more important than all of the above? The commander would have thought it impossible if it had not seen it come from the Boss' lips himself.

"Sir?"

"In order to make this plan a success there is a-" he scoured for the right term but their wasn't a single word that could capture his utter contemptment at even the mere thought of those beings- "contamination that if not legitimately contained will be our downfall." Still confusion plagued the half masked faces of the crowd. Only the commander was daring enough to voice his bewildered thoughts on this so-called contamination.

"A contamination, sir?"

"Indeed. And to halt this infection I will need our best men. They will put an end to our problem and then, and only then, will we show the world the unstoppable and ruthless power we now behold. Understood?" Hundreds of mouths opened as one strong chant of understanding overpowered any lingering silence. "Good- commander?"

"Yes, sir?"

"More details will be sent to you. I expect the best results. I will not accept any form of failure. Your job is on the line- if not more. Ensure that the job is carried out." And without any form of goodbye the screen shut down leaving a cold reticence contrary to the masses of troops filtering from the grand hall. Leaving only a few commanders, all masking their pity at their frozen comrade for they were team rocket and team rocket knew nothing of sympathy or empathy...

* * *

**[A/N:] **Look whose back! Long time no see? Okay, first of all I feel like I really need to apologise. I promised to rewrite this after my ego shipping series but I guess due to lack of inspiration I sort of didn't? And then I got caught up in another Pokeshipping sort and, well, forgot... I know, I'm a bad person- I'm sorry! I hope you can forgive me? I guess I didn't realise it had been this long until _sakuraangel95_ reviewed recently (thank you!). I'm genuinely sorry and I understand if the wait has put you off reading this second interpretation. Secondly I need to thank all you amazing guys, even if your choosing not to continue reading it rally meant a lot that you stuck with the last version especially if you reviewed, and of you're sticking with this new draft then you're honestly amazing.

So for those of you who have forgiven me (if any), this will be a bit different, I will warm you, one of the things you may notice is that this has an prologue :o I know, right? Shocking... So yeah, there's a few differences but all that means is that I have a clear plot line which I didn't have before.

Oh, and don't worry this is just an prologue the chapter WILL be longer!

Last thing, I'm going to, for the first time ever, set myself a 'review goal' not the type where I expect so many reviews to write a new chapter but rather one where its measuring the reviews count at the end. So this review goal is based on the fact that my egoshipping fic received 78 reviews which, for a simple seventeen year old college girl like myself, is pretty unfathomable. It would mean so much if we could reach even just 79. Think of it as a ego vs. poke thing of you want but either way it would be amazing to get higher, if possible.

Is this cheeky of me? I feel like this is cheeky of me... Is it? I don't know... I'm going to go... THANK YOU FOR LISTENING TO ME BABBLE ON :D

Till next time?


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

A year had passed since the departure of Ash Ketchum's sibling companions- two friends he held dear but yet couldn't seem to shake the feeling that it were only yesterday that Ash had fried May's bike (somewhat of a consequential cliche for the raven haired boy). The year had passed so quickly that he had not been able to have as much contact with the brother and sister as his lifelong dream to become a Pokemon Master consumed his every breath. So, when Ash had discovered that they would be crossing paths with the two, a fact slipped from Dawn's loose lips, he had jumped at the opportunity to catch up with the two he once saw on a daily basis. Yet, Brock had put his initiative to good use and a reunion had already been set up before Ash even had to chance to voice his thoughts on the matter, not that he cared, he was very much aware of Brock's excellent organisation skills, ones that were more suited to creating this meeting than Ash's own. And so it was settled, though everyone had been more than shocked to find out the identity of May and Max's new travelling companion, none other than May's rival Drew Hayden. Although initially shocked, all parties were brimming in anticipation over the thought of finally seeing one another again, sharing memories, stories and reliving days gone by.

However, as it currently stood the time was an hour before Ash, Brock and Dawn needed to set off and so they occupied themselves at the Pokemon centre, settling themselves in. Brock had quickly left to deal with his unattainable emotions for one Nurse Joy, meanwhile Dawn and Ash stayed in their room. Dawn pacing, whilst Ash lazily lied on the bed, his head resting on his toned arms and his face covered by his baseball cap. He let out a slight huff that went unnoticed by the blue haired girl- thankfully- as she was busy with nonsensical chatter that Ash had detached himself from. It wasn't that he didn't like or respect his travelling comrade, he did, but under no circumstance did that mean he wanted to listen to her exceedingly detailed analysis of her 'dilemma'. Not that he would call it that, though he had a feeling she would disagree. "_Shoes_" he scoffed at the thought. It had always been a subject that he'd evaded no matter who it was that had wanted to discuss the topic and right one was one of those times. Why was she even asking him? It wasn't like he knew anything about them, his tattered converse a constant reminder of that. All he even remembers of the two pairs had been shown him was that: one pair was gold, the other silver and both had unnecessary heels causing an uneasy churning in the pit of the boys stomach. "_Its not even that nice of place, just some cozy family owned place they knew they'd all_" (Ash and Brock) "_be able to afford. I don't see why can't she just wear practical shoes like Misty and May?_"

The mention of the redhead caused Ash's mind to take a detour route to thoughts more important and interesting than any type of shoes. "_Misty..._" Vividly, he could remember their three years together, mostly teasing or arguing with one another but that only made their nice moments that much more sentimental. A genuine smile befell upon his face but soon fell further when he cursed himself for his own stupidity. "_Why didn't I ask her to come along for the reunion?_" At the unpunctual arrival of the idea Ash groaned, this time something Dawn did hear.

"Are you listening to me Ash Ketchum?" Sighing, the boy removed the hat from his face, sat upright and looked to the navy pools, not at all like the cerulean he preferred but he pushed that to the back of his mind.

"The gold ones Dawn, but, you know, you'd look good in whatever you wear." He adorned his words with a cheeky smile and hope in his eyes. It had been true, Dawn was a pretty girl- some boys may even say stunning- yet Ash meant what he said as a friendly compliment that would avoid him from getting his ass bitten off for not paying her any attention. However, the girl did not seem to see this and graciously, thanked the oblivious boy with glowing eyes that revealed emotions far too advanced for Ash to even begin to comprehend.

"Thank you Ashy," she began giggling but soon halted when she noticed the boy flail on the bed and respond in a whiny voice;

"Please, please stop calling me that!" Suddenly, she remembered how stroppy the boy would get and how quickly he would give her the silent treatment for the duration of the day, something that, in turn, would rile the female over the lack of attention and the fact he refused to tell her the reason for his annoyance at the nickname she deemed cute. In the end it would be down to Brock to solve the tension radiating from the two infuriated teens. Dawn did not want today to be like that, irritated.

"I'm sorry, Ash." Looking from the girls eyes to her pouty lips her smiled slightly before shaking his head. Today was a good day, a day he would see two of his closest friends for the first time in a while and he'd be damned if he let the memory of an old frenemy destroy that.

"Honestly, it's fine Dawn. Now why don't you go get dressed then we'll set off?" Eagerly she nodded then grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to begin getting ready.

Silence- something of a rare occurrence for the laying teen and within moments he was bored, on the other hand he wasn't tired enough to sleep nor had he harvested enough energy to do _anything_ productive. Instead he chose to entertain himself like any docile, bored, teenage boy would. He poked a sleeping Pikachu. Although he was not met with a hospitable reception from the yellow fur ball, in fact it was rather... electric. Crying out in pain he unknowingly alerted his oldest friend who'd been on his way back to the trio's shared room after another humiliating rejection. He'd rushed into the room but chuckled once seeing the reason for the sudden outburst, he looked from Ash to his pet Pikachu residing on his chest as he apologetically licked his trainers cheek- "_when will that boy learn?_" He jumped to his friends side and hauled him to his feet as a panicking, fully-dressed Dawn stumbled into the room.

"Are you okay Ash?" Upon seeing the teen relatively unharmed she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "_Typical Ash._"

Before anyone could chastasize or ridicule him he bounced out the door before shouting to his two friends.

"Looks like you're ready Dawn, lets head off. We don't want to be late for May, Max and Drew." Brock scurried after him whilst Dawn took a moment to recoup, murmuring to herself in a high pitched whiny tone.

"We don't want to be late for _May_." She scoffed but almost instantaneously covered her mouth with her hands, both surprised and disgusted in her reaction. May was her friend. Jealousy really is a giant green monster, Dawn concluded.

"Dawn, hurry up would yah?" Looking around inconspicuously she then ran towards her friends, at least as much as she could in her heels.

It was a minutes walk to the diner, where the three where cluttered into a group hug by May herself. When she pulled back Dawn was able to observe her. Her was hair tied up to the back of her head in a messy bun, long strands of hair had fallen out and now framed her beautiful face, which hadn't changed much. Small yet decorative orange flowers sprouted from her hair style making her honey coloured hair appear more radiant and glossy than it already was. May's untucked white blouse clung to her hips and cleavage, while her black shorts circled her legs nicely. A floral peach rucksack hung from her shoulders, the pattern matching her white doc martins perfectly. She was stunning; from her tanned, toned legs to her electric blue eyes. She was flawless. Dawn felt the jealousy bubble but she noticed the subtly of her and Drew's finger brushing together as she and a still-tiny Max engaged in a conversation with Ash and Brock about something or other. Plastering a genuine smile to her face she waled to the only other female and drew her into a friendly hug.

Max hadn't changed all that much either, he still wore glasses and smoothed his dark hair down. He fashioned a dark leaf green checkered vest top over a pastel green button up top, with black slacks. Nothing was out of place with him, as tidy as ever. On the other hand his Pokemon belt held five Pokemon while his hands enveloped a Pokemon egg, pink with darker swirls patterning the delicate surface. Ash was preparing an assortment of questions to ask the boy but had to refrain from doing so until his mind cleared of a certain someone he being reminded of, a certain someone who caught his attention with little effort.

Drew stood awkwardly, but not at all minding, he just placed his hands into the pockets of his black hoody. He hated to be ignored but for some reason right now it didn't seem to be that much of an issue to him. As the others talked to one another like a day hadn't passed since they'd seen each other, he took a moment to scour their surroundings- it was his first time in Sinnoh. As he took in the beauty of the town he noticed a black blimp, wait no, balloon? And it was then he noticed the symbol.

"Er, May?" Lightly he shook her shoulder.

"Wait a second Drew." She resumed explaining to Dawn how she'd beaten some girl named Ursula, which Dawn enthusiastically cheered her on for.

"May." This time he shook shoulder harder so she shrugged him off, forcing his to take a more demanding tone. "May!"

"What Drew?" She turned, shouting at him, not only had he managed to grab her attention but May's outburst had turned all of the group's heads towards him. His solemn face had everyone concerned so they followed his gaze over to the far left.

_Uncontrollably Ash found himself growling. "Team Rocket..."_

* * *

**[A/N:****] **Definitely worse than my first draft -.-" ugh, why was this so hard to write? Oh, guys a question: do we want to see Ritchie? Yeah, no? Not bothered? And yes, I copied May's description from draft one but then saw how boring more description would be especially with how dull this chapter was... So, a brief one for Max and none for Drew...Thank you Sakuraangel95 and Jetdude09 for reviewing anonto the ones of you who have faved/followed! Hopefully next chapter will pick up.


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two _

_Uncontrollably Ash found himself growling. "Team Rocket..."_

A current of electricity surged in the corner of Ash's vision, the Pikachu perched on his shoulder had stood on all fours, posed for battle with his cheeks sparked with the yellow beams in warning. Ash couldn't quite understand what had gotten into his friend; the Pokémon was usually so composed an only ever became aggressive when there was a threat of danger to those he loved. Looking to the balloon he still could not see any danger. It may have been Team Rocket but the balloon just seemed to be passing through, not at all causing any trouble (for once). Pikachu held his stance, ignoring his trainer's looks of confusion as his eyes upheld the gaze of the wandering balloon. The boy concluded that it must be due to the nature of the balloon occupants yet he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else going on, something he couldn't quite comprehend. By now his friends had taken note of the two's observing and had joined the pastime, all in defensive stances just to be on guard.

Once the balloon had continued over the cafe, a persistent nudge of urgency overcame the eighteen year old who began to run in pursuit of his fleeing target and it wasn't a second later he was followed by his trusty companions all of whom shouted his name as they stalked his every move.

"Shush!" He had a feeling that he couldn't afford to waste time explaining this unsuspected yet overwhelming need to find the balloon but, fortunately for him, his friends had faith in him and so the hunt resumed in silence, not one of them sure of what was going on.

Meanwhile, in the balloon Misty could feel her body regain consciousness as she shuffled left then right but only meagrely, as she found herself to be packaged tightly in a seating position, with her knees tucked tightly to her chest and in between her two hands were not only crushed by her situation but also bound together by some form of rope. With all her will she shoved her knees to the floor before struggling to fight the rope around her wrists but each twist caused the material to brand her pale exterior and when the skin there felt raw she gave up hope of securing freedom in her hands- for the mean time. As her body came to she was hit with a sudden nausea but bit back the stubborn liquid, a moment later after recovering from the vile and bitter taste in her mouth she felt an ache ease into her thoughts, building to a brutal beating cracking open her skull. She wanted to cry but was thankful that a thin sheet of material that she could feel obscuring her eyesight, knowing that even if she gave into the pain, she would be spared the humiliation of anyone hearing her silent sobs. Taking a haggard breathe, ignoring the trickling burns in the back of her neck, Misty opened her eyes to see how thick her blindness was. At first it was only an expanse of blood red but as her eyes focused she could barely make out two figures stood not too far away from her yet in a deep discussion. Her hearing had yet to return to her so she sat watching the two as she waited. It wasn't a long wait as an omniscient forced recalibrated her senses and she could her a dull buzzing ad then, voices, two of them.

"Think they could... Pathetic..."

"... one, how lucky?"

"True... happy."

"... Next?"

Each sentence broken. It seemed fate would not favour the redhead today as full sentences continued to elude her. She sighed in frustration of her predicament, not quite realising how loud she had been.

"Looks like the other's woken up." This time she heard them. Not because she had fully reconnected with her auditory senses but because he stood at her feet, so close that his shadow reflected over her blindfold.

From what Misty could see the man had kneeled in front of her, no longer at leg length but to her left, his stale breathe on her cheek.

"Listen here, I'm going to take your blindfold off and if you dare make a noise then, well you'll just have to find out and see wont you?" A shivered trickled the pathway of her back, beating inches of fear into her though she refused to show it. "Nod if you understand." Desperate to see her surroundings and have the chance to evaluate her situation she let out a light affirmation as he had asked.

With the removal of the cotton came a kaleidoscope of neon lights dancing before Misty's eyes; red and black and blue. The multitudes of colour expanded into much more depth than the singular name could provide but Misty was unable to comprehend anything other than the basics because of the heated intensity of her skull bashing, which still refused to subside. Automatically her eyes slammed shut, only opening again after a mental preparation for which she enabled her sight to turn the bright lights in a moving image. To her left the man was crouched, colourless eyes hid behind a mask but Misty had no doubt that his sight was trained on her, as was his deviant smile.

The redhead took a chance and looked around, noticing the other captor, stood, arms folded and looking at her, emotionless. The second was a female but Misty knew that she was no match for either of the two, especially with how trapped she actually was. Upon closer observation Misty's attention was caught by the bold statement she was wearing and in uncontrollable shock a gasp escaped her lips. Team Rocket.

A cold and fleshy hand clamped shut her mouth, tightly gripping each end of her jaw and stripping her of what little comfort she had formally held. Nervously she glanced at the hand as best she could before diverting her attention to the male limiting her speech.

"Ah, ah, ah; what did I tell you about making a noise?" Misty looked down guiltily, feigning an upset demeanour. "I don't take too well to people who don't obey and neither does my friend over there." The woman was burning a hole through the junior, mentally scoffing all the while at the girl's pathetic display of fear. With a spitefully sharp tone she spoke,

"Fear makes you weak, _little girl_." Her gaze was met with the redhead's, a look of anger rivalling that of her own, after all Misty did not take kindly to being referred to as weak. It was a term that she had built her person to be the exact opposite of. Without a thought to her actions she bit through the barrier over her mouth.

"I. Am not. Weak." She matched the punctuated sentence with a glare but the smirk opposing her caused a subtle insecurity to slip inside the girl's profile and only then did she realise her mistake. Looking to her left sat an angered man, holding his hand, a look of pain etched into his features. Never did she intend to place herself in even more danger than she was already was.

The man stood grabbing the edge f her face with his claws but stopped there. His attention directed to a muffled shout Misty could hear over her right shoulder. His grin grew back and then he leered at the redhead again, bringing his face visibly closer so that his breathe tickled her cheek.

"I think your boyfriend's getting a little restless." Having no idea as to what 'boyfriend' the Rocket was referring to, Misty raised an eyebrow in response and allowed him to see her look of puzzlement at the nonexistent figure. He chuckled, dropping her face so she could roam her neck freely, and with her new freedom she searched her right, quickly finding her answer to the man's words as to her right sat a very beaten up, worn down and clearly irritated Gary Oak- mouth covered and all.

"Got a little mouthy didn't you, _Oak_? Had to stop his bragging somehow." The man sneered to Misty but did not turn to look her way as he glared at Misty with an equal ferocity. Misty however ignored the man's (somewhat) personal vendetta against her friend as she willed him to look at her, and he must have felt her gaze as he stripped his attention from the snarling man to her. His eyes peered at her form, taking in any injuries she could or did sustain in what must have been a struggle to trap the two strong eighteen year olds. Then his gaze switched back to the male, glaring at him, in hopes that he would spontaneously combust, though it did nothing to intimidate the officer who took pride in knowing that he was getting under the skin of the _famous_ Gary Oak.

In slinky movements the man walked to him, unveiling his mouth in one fluid action.

"I swear, when we get out of this I'm going to kill you. Don't even thinking about touching her-" Gary was cut off by the thick cloth over his mouth again.

"See what I mean? Brag, brag, brag."

A heated stare-off continued, both female's eyes set on their counterparts but both remained where they were without any words. The man broke off the stare eventually, tossing a smirk at the boy whilst he patted the leg of the girl and stood, and then walked to his companion. Gary watched him walk away and only stopped once his captors recommenced their earlier discussion, to which he turned (as much as he could) to Misty.

He was concerned for her and had earlier worried that she wouldn't be waking up but she seemed okay although he was nonetheless certain she would be needing medical attention for the large gash she had acquired at the back of her head where she had been cracked her head on the pavement before being dragged away by the two criminals. For all Gary knew she could be suffering concussion and with a fall like that the truth was she most probably was.

The detainees knew they were in trouble and Gary couldn't stop worrying about the possibility of the dire costs of a serious concussion but the two simultaneously felt a pang of hope when the adults mentioned a stop in a forest on the outskirts of a town to pick up a few supplies. A look to one another signalled their similar thinking and solidified their main objective- to escape.

Ash's feet ached and his calf muscles burned, the workout would surely pay in his favour, but for now he felt only aggravation at his inability to stop his search, plus he was sure that Pikachu would kill him if he tried, the Pokémon had ran ahead and was no longer in plain sight. The girls as well as Drew and Max had stopped in stages, each slowly deterring speed before halting to retain enough energy not to collapse on the spot. At the same time, Brock was not too far behind Ash, never once leaving too much distance between himself and the boy he considered his younger brother in fear of losing him which would result in his 'sibling', nearly getting himself killed in a typical Ash Ketchum style. Both were exhausted but Ash's mind refused to give into the protests to stop therefore so did Brock's however when the two approached an opening within the trees the mentally agreed it had been worth the momentary pain. Pikachu dropped by a nearby tree and sent a look to Ash that spoke; 'I-told-you-so'. His trainer ignored him completely, too wrapped up in the sight of two of his oldest friend's wrapped around a tree, their wrists bound, eyes blinded and one of their mouths gagged. The raven haired trainer swallowed the nausea flowing through him at the sight of his friends treated so badly.

His eyes never strayed from the redhead, her shoulder cradling her head. He couldn't help but wonder if she was awake, was she okay? He wanted to run over there and break them free from their restraints but Brock's hands clamped onto his back in a firm and unrelenting grip.

"Don't be stupid Ash." Ash tried to shrug the grip off him so he could aid his friends but it seemed Brock wasn't giving up so easily. "Ash, something stupid could cost them their lives." Ash looked to his elder. He was right. Brock was right. The oldest had clearly noticed the seriousness of the events occurring before them, clearly marked by brandishing of the two tied to a tree.

"We have to tell the others, get their reinforcements and we can overpower them with all of our Pokémon, after we devise a plan of course." Brock's forward thinking had Ash nodding, following the man back through the way they came, albeit Ash more hesitantly. He couldn't help but think, _"I need to help them."_

* * *

**[A/N:]** Reunion of the originals; the original trio and the original rival! :) I'm much happier with this chapter than the last though my timing? Yep, it's something I need to work on... Okay so this is a _little_ different from the original's second chapter but I like it. Also all A/N's will now be situated at the bottom of the screen.

Review Replies:

deedee2034: Thanks for letting me know, Ritchie will be featured thanks to your feedback, I was wondering of adding Paul, what do you think? Thank you I just hope I can keep you interested and don't bore you and sorry that this update wasn't exactly 'soon' but I'm sorting out my priorities... Or so I say. Thanks for the review, I really do appreciate it. :)


End file.
